Kingdom Hearts - The End
by fuzzysmokes
Summary: What happens after all the kingdim harts games is over? Find out wit Sora, Donald, Goofy, and all of his disneey pals!
1. Chapter 1

One tim micke mouse an his pals goofy and donad wer walkin thru the park n they saw their good buddys from japan game kindom harts. heya sora! screamed mickey reale loud in to soro's ear. 'OUCH mickey, you were hurtin my eardrums said sora in a callous voice. that because youre a faggit! yelled mikey and he puled of soras underpants. "oh my" sed goofy, what a queer penis u hav sora. then goofy shot himself becus sora made him gay n that is a deadli sin.

"Look what u did to my pal u litl bich!' yeled mickey. sora was cryin cuz goofi was a good fuk budy when alive, but not when dead. his ass was just to cold and lumpy wen ded. now im gonna mak yuo pay! said mikey. he was getting a fat mousey boner in his pnsats, and sora was aprehensiv. "no mickye! u mustnt do dat! were best friends!" then mickey shot sora in the head, n then teh chest, n den the nuts. the ultimet betrayal of frenship and trust. no more kindgim hearts games, no more fiting bad guys side by side like the old days. just cold dark emptines and lonliness. even mikey felt rele bad about it. 'oh sora, wat hav I done to u my pore child! cried mikey. he held his dead friend in his arms, n was criying a lot. I wil never forget u, my dear frend." then he buried him.

to bee continu in chaptre two….


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was walkin through a dreamland full of magical power and memories. Rain drops was fallin on his face and it made him feel tingely in al the rong ways. he was remindeed of his freinds king mickey and theyre adventurs thru Disney movies like the tim he was in the littel mermaid and he got to help ariel find her missing perl collecshin and the she gave him one of her gizmose that helpd jack him off but he said wouldn't work so insted he got to fuck her ass and king trident tried to kil him but she saved him with her love and sent him into the lion king world and scar was tryin to kill samba but sora saved simba by stabbing scars nutsack with his magic keyblade and the n scar fell into the same pit of lion that he thru moofasa to so many years befor. a tear droped his eye at these hapy memories, and he wished he could go back to his friends.

The he saw a pare of shoes. they belonged to goofy and goofy was in them! goody im soo happy to see you!" yelled sora, embrasing his friend. "but wait, aren't u ded?" asked sora? "Yes I am dead now." said goofy "but now we are together again and that's all that maters." he embrased sora in a hug that lasted ten minites. "oh gosh, im happy to see u goofy!" said sora, but I stil don't know why mikey killed me…" his eyes were down cast and his emo hair fell inside of his eyes. goody swallowed his spit, and looked at his friends with tru sorrow in his eyes. "Sora, I dint wanna tell u this, but alon time ago, king mikey was a terible guy. the bad guys from kingdim hearts put all their hatred into mikeys food one day and he turned secretly evil." sora was astownded. he was startin to cry, and goofy continued. "the reason he kiled us is because the evil in his heart makes him horny al the time and his is now a necreofiliack. _auther's note: a neckrofilia is someon that has sex wit dead people is sick I know but important to the story line!_

sora was lookin dep into goofys eyes. then goofy blushed awekwordly. "sora, I never told u dis before cuz ur my best pal and I donet want anything to get between us…" he played with his ear bashfilly. "go on, said sora, goofys breath hot againt his ear. "sora, im in luv with u, an I have been since the day u was a baby!" squeeled goofy, looking implorinly into sora eyes. "goofy…" said sora, losing himself in goofy bautiful eyes. "goofy, I lo…." but he was cut of. because right them, a trickle of blood oozed out of his bottom.

to be continue in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mickey mouse was flyin into a rage becuz his friend were dead and now could not pay the rent. his wife minny kept running away from his castel becuz he kept beating her and raping her, and everythime he wanted to fuck something, he had get a blowjob from Pete instead, becuz minny wasnot there to sexualy exploit. Even rite now, pete was walking inside of the castle. "Well hrey there ur majesty!" bellowed pete, spraying soliva on mikey's cockles. "Heya bitch!" salooted mickey, droping his pants. "Well well well, what hve we her?" asked pet, sucking mikey's dick into his butt folds. "Oh yah, that hit the spot!" asked pete, crushing mickey cock with his watermellons. mikey was getting shit on his dik, so he pullid out of pete for a second and poured some bleach into his asshole. "That outta clean your ass diseases!" said mickey. "That not fair!" whined pete, rubing his arse in pain. "Shut up an take it likea bitch!" yelled mickey, and his eyes turened red with evil. Then he crammed his boners into petes sfinkter, and fucked the shit of him. pete started throwing up blood and shit and sperm, and mikeys boner ruptured his intestins. "Mikey, feels goold, but I think I is dying…" said pete with a paining look in his eyes. "That's ok with me if its ok with you pal!" siad Mickey, eyes crossing in pleasur. "It not ok." said pete. "Shut up you pile of shit" graoned mickey, shooting his load into petes eyeball. "Well thanks for that pal!" said Pete. then he groaned and fell off a cliff and exploded. "well that's that!" said mikey. or was it.

Now he was feelin a little better, but his secksual fantasies were far from over. he started grabbin his dik, and slappin it against clarabel cows uteris. "Fuck you mikey!" said clarabel cow, then she spraye her milk on his and run away. "Awww, why wont anyone fuck me?!" screamed mikey. Then his eyes lights up with an evil grins. "I know, ill have sex with my old pal Sora! oh wait, is ded." then mikey whent to the graveyard to dig him up.

_Dislclamer: the next portion of this chapter has some disterbing elements and angst, so veiwer discretion is advised!_

Mickey put on some mascara and lipstick, and dresesd up in his gothic closthes. Then he started listen to marilyn mansin and emo music like the black mail bribes so that he could feel good about diggin up his ded friends and having an orgy with them. He sighed obnojiosly and slit his wrists cuz cutting himself made him feel better about his horrible life. then he injected heroin into his dick and snort like 100,0000,0000,000000 lines of coke. then he felt a little buzz so he dug up sora and held his old ded pal. "Mwahahahaha!" sed mikey, then he grew vampir fangs cuz he was a goth. then he stuck his weiner into sora's dead butt…. but all of a sudden he was blown off his back and into a grave stone….

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? THE SUSPENS IS KILLIN ME! FIND OUT NIN CHAPTER 4!111


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Mickeyt rubbed his head. he hit it aginst the grave stone with force, and his hed was swimming. all of a sudden, some rubber hot dogs started dancing in front of him. they had scrotums, and were chasing after him and baring their teath. Then mikey's dog Pluto started eating the hot dogs, an then he bit mikey's dik off. Mickey awoke with a start. it was all a dream. except for the parts where he dug up hiss dead friens and raped them. even now, was sitting in the graveyard,with his dead friend sittings next to him with their ass cheecks swaying seducktively in the wind. Goofy had an out of boddy experience, and his body became posesed by the powers of satan nand started to talk: "heya mick! quit fuckin wit us, we is already dead, and having sex with dead people is a gainst the bible." then his head started spinning around, and his teeth grew super long. oh NO! goofy has now turend into a vampire. quikly, mickey the hero threw like 100 nives at goofy, and then shot his ballsack with an ak-47,000. but goofy was a vampire, so he only laufed, and then started killin people and drinking their blookd. then goofy got tired of being a vampire, so he jacked off and drank his sperm. unfortunatily, sperm is poisonos to vampires, so gooby died again, and mikey buried him a second time. then he decided to try giving sora CPR so that he could come back to life. he started blowing into soras mouth, but then sora said, "yuo can only bring me back to life if u give me a blowjob." then mickey thought to himself, is it rele worth bringing him back. then mikey remembered it was his falt that sora was ded, so then started suikin on his dik. then sora came back to life and shot his green sperms all down mickey's throuat. "thanks mickey!" said sora, and mikey blushed dark pruple. "well, im just glad to have ya back, pal!" said mikey awekwarldly, then he gave sora a passionit kiss inside his mouth. then Donald duck came in to see his pals. "You guys gotta help me!" siad Donald duck. "What is is, Donald"? asked mickey. "I ate Mexican food, and now I feele like im gonna die!"

"That's probably becuz your food was made by dirty beenerz" said mikey racistedly. "Hrey I find that offensive!" said sora as he started fuking a mexican woman with a burrito rapped around his cock instead of a condom. then he blew his beans and cheeze all over her breasticles. then donal duck fainted…

_FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS TO DONALD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	5. Chapter 5

Donald Duck was in the emergensy room, and Dr. Goofy was giving him medicin to feel him better. "now it is time to operate!" said goofy. his assistant cam in the door, and his assistant was none other than severis snap! "I am here to assist u in any way I can" droned alan rickman, and he choped off a pig's cock and brewed it into a poshion to cure Donald from his Mexican poisining. He then fed the vile conkocktion to Donald. COUGH COUGH COUGH WHEEZ HOLY SHIT IM GONNA DIE! yelled Donald. "oh shit," said preofessor snape, " I fed him drought of pigs cock inseted of drougt of pigs uteris. now is he gonna die?"

"Well gee, I don't now" said goofy worrendly, so then he had profesir snape fetch his handy jack off device. "Here you go" sneered snivelis, and he gave dr goofy his masterbatory tool. "holy shit, has this got yer semens on it?" said goofy dramatically throwing his arms and dick into the air. "no, I genetically modified this sex toy to have a blender inside it. "oh okay, that's good then! said goofy, cuz he was a masochist. then he sticked the modulated jack off tube on his hairy skinny love sausage, and then he pushed the "on" button. then it turened on.

"HOLY SHIT HELP ME IM DYING!" screamed goofy as it chewed his penis into a million zillion peices. snape picked up a piece and likced it. "hmm, taste just like chiken, I can use this in a healing poshin for Donald." he droned boringly. goofy meantime was screameing as the blender snaggled onto his ballsack and started flowing his testicles everywhere, even into the nurses uteris. then the nurse got preggers, so they had to give her an abortion. "here, this should work!" said goofy, putting the jack off machine into her vagina. then he turened it on, but insted of giving her abortion, made her masturbate 1,00000,000000000 times instead. then she had some organisms, and gave birth to 200 babys. and they were dogs. becuz goofy is a dog. "holy shit. I am dad now. said goofy.

Whoaaahohoooo! that was an unexpecting twists, no? what is gonna happen next? wil goofy become a dad now? wil Donald survive this operation? what about goofy? wil he every have kids again now that his boner is mince meat? find out next, only in the NEXT CHAPPPTEEEERRRRRRRR!


End file.
